Strength
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Elysia mourns her father's death not understanding why he won't wake up until one night when Hughes visits her in the sky. Spoilers for episode 25. oneshot


**AN: This is an all-out on the whim piece for me. I saw episode 25 last night where Hughes died and as soon as Elysia started talking, I began crying myself. It was so sad, I couldn't help but write something for it as you can see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Strength**

_Elysia stood by her mother with a throng of big people as they watched Maes Huighes' coffin being buried. Her young mind couldn't comprehend why so she clung to her mommy scared and confused._

_"Mommy, why are they burying daddy? I don't like those men. Daddy said he had a lot of work to do, he told me. If they cover him, he can't get all his work done. Tell them to stop mommy! Daddy, wake up! Daddy, please wake up!"_

"Shhhh..." Gracia whispered desperately trying to comfort her young daughter who, only being four years old, couldn't understand the meaning of life and death. Elysia still sobbed into her mother's shoulder every night crying out for her beloved daddy to come back.

But Gracia knew he wouldn't come back and it would be wrong to build up false hopes in her.

"Mommy... I want daddy to come home."

Gracia clutched the back of Elysia's nightie and began sobbing as well. She never liked to sob in front of her daughter, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. For the past week since her husband's death, she had allowed her daughter to sleep with her to soothe their loneliness for the man who had so swiftly departed the family. He was the strength and joy of the family and bragged about them to anyone who would listen. How could he have gone so fast?

Elysia raised her head and watched as her own mother cried as well. Why did this have to be so confusing? "You miss daddy, too, mommy?"

Gracia nodded while fighting to control herself for her daughter's sake but was stopped by her voice. "It's ok, mommy. You can cry with me."

Fifteen minutes later, Gracia and Elysia fell asleep on the bed, temporary relief coming to them as they could forget theur troubles for a brief time.

Of the two, Elysia had the most trouble staying asleep.

But tonight was different. From the time she fell asleep, she felt as if she were floating on clouds in the sky high above the ground. All at once, her daddy came into view for he too was floating in the clouds.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Is it you?" She paused and studied the figure once more. Her little legs began to run towards the smiling face and outstretched arms. "Daddy! It is you!" she cried out joyously.

Hughes smiled as he watched his baby girl run towards him. She began to cry as she threw her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace began kissing her gently on the head.

"Why did you leave daddy? Did you get your work done?" she asked innocently.

Hughes' eyes transformed with sadness reflecting out of them. "Come here, Elysia, and sit on daddy's lap." Always the ever-obedient daughter, she complied. "Do you remember when I said I had a lot of work to do?"

Elysia's bright torquoise eyes nodded in understanding allowing her daddy to continue. "Something happened Elysia. Really bad people came and stopped me so I won't be able to come home. They had to bury to keep the bad people from getting me. Do you understand, Elysia?"

"Yes, daddy. You can't come home because the bad people will find you."

"That's right, baby girl. I love you so much. I want you to take care of your mommy for me, ok? Tell her I love her and I'll always be watching out for you guys, all right? You need to be strong, my daughter for your mamma."

Elysia clung to her daddy's shirt. "I'll be strong, daddy. I won't let anyone hurt you or mommy. I'll take of mommy too."

"That's my girl. Daddy loves you."

Elysia nodded and let go. Slowly, she began float down toward her house again to go back to sleep with her mommy while waving at her daddy in the clouds.

Was it her imagination or was her daddy crying, too?

Bright sunshine streamed through the window the next morning as Elysia and Gracia stirred awake. Elysia curled up next to her mother and whispered, "Daddy told me last night he loved you, mommy."

Gracia sat up still trying to wake up. "How do you know that?"

Elysia smiled. "He told me he loved you and he couldn't come home because bad people would get him. But he said he loves us and is watching out for us."

Gracia smiled. "I'm sure he did, sweetie. I'm sure he did."

Elysia turned and looked out the window. "Look mommy! I see daddy! He's right up there, waving at us!"

Mother picked up daughter and together they waved back.

And then he was gone.

**AN: -sniffles- I don't know if I'll ever be able to think about Hughes now without getting all sad. He's so awesome! Anyways, if you liked, please review, if you don't, please exit. Thanks!**


End file.
